


Angel Tree Topper

by damaged_danzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas celebrate Christmas together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Tree Topper

“Dean, I don’t understand any of this.”

“Ah, just stand there and smile for a minute,” Dean said while holding the camera up. “On the count of three.”

“What?”

“Smile!”

A bright flash of light filled the small living room. Cas rubbed his eyes and frowned before walking over to Dean. He stared at the hunter with inquisitive eyes. Dean simply smiled and shook the old Polaroid camera before slowly pulling the photo out.

Standing there in his usual awkward position, Cas had his arms at his side and a small flicker of a smile on his face. The lights from the Christmas tree added a small glow.

Dean was quite pleased with the picture. He held it up close to his eyes for inspection and smiled. “Cas! Look, it’s you!”

“I still don’t know why you wanted to take my picture.”

“Because I need something for a tree topper. I didn’t want to be boring and put a fake angel up there. I mean, I have a real angel with me. Your picture is going to look great up there!”

“That’s blasphemy.”

“Oh, loosen up Cas,” Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder. “This is our first Christmas together and I think we should make it special.”

Cas nodded his head. “I suppose you’re right Dean. We should make the most of today.”

“That’s the spirit!” Dean removed his arm and gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek before walking toward the tree. He stood on his toes and reached as high as his arm would extend. He rested the picture between the top two branches before stepping down. He took a step back and admired his work. “How do you like it Cas?”

Cas looked at the tree before grinning. “I love it. It’s my first Christmas tree, actually.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and held them tightly. “Thank you Dean, for everything. I don’t know where or who I would be if it wasn’t for you.”

Dean blushed. He had never been good at expressing his feelings or being completely honest. But this time was different. “I feel the same exact way, Cas. You changed me for the better. And I am thankful for that every single day.”


End file.
